


Voices That Are Like Stars

by StarflowerSea



Series: BanRen Week 2020 [1]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Singing, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarflowerSea/pseuds/StarflowerSea
Summary: Day 1 of BanRen Week 2020Ren and Banri go stargazing. Inspired by the night sky’s beauty, Ren breaks out into song…
Relationships: Nanahoshi Ren & Shiroishi Banri
Series: BanRen Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933138
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Voices That Are Like Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I hope you're doing well.  
> Today is the start of BanRen Week 2020, which runs for the rest of this week. Thus, starting from today, I'll be publishing one oneshot per day for the rest of this week. Please look forward to it!  
> With further, here is day 1! I hope you all enjoy!  
> As always, comments are appreciated!

“Wow…So many stars…”

Ren stared up at the glittering night sky, eyes wide in awe. Such an ethereal sight never failed to make his heart race – he would stay out here all night watching them if he could.

“They’re always an amazing sight, aren’t they?” Banri’s voice seemed to sparkle just as brightly as he flashed Ren a grin.

Smiling back at Banri, Ren extended one hand towards the sky. Some of the stars seemed so close he swore he could touch them. “Yeah.”

A chill breeze nipped their noses as it whistled through the grass, bringing with it the sweet scent of wildflowers. Shivering, Ren wrapped his coat tighter around him. The cold was but a small price to pay for such beauty.

“I used to go stargazing with my family a lot,” Banri said as he smiled up at the sky wistfully. “We’d come to places like these and spend hours gazing at the stars and pointing out the constellations we could find.” His voice seemed to tighten as he lowered his head. “To be honest, I miss them.”

Ren nodded sympathetically. “You sound like you and your family are close. I’m sure that they miss you too.”

“Yeah.”

The rustling breeze filled the silence between them. Again Ren raised his head, his eyes fixated on the sprawling sky. His heart skipped as a melody surfaced from within, a hum escaping his lips.

Closing his eyes, Ren let the music sweep him away – though it was a wordless song of open tones, it resonated within him, waves of emotion welling up from within him as he sang. He swayed as he reached out towards the sky with a smile, losing himself in the light of the stars.

“Ren-kun?”

Ren halted abruptly. Turning, his cheeks flushed as he spotted Banri’s curious glance. “Sorry. Looks like I got carried away again.”

Banri shook his head. “No, not at all. That was really nice, actually.” There was a pause as Banri furrowed his brow, as if searching for words. “It sounded like you were singing along with the stars.”

“You think so?”

Banri’s face lit up with his familiar bright grin. “Yeah! I could feel the star beat!”

Ren tilted his head. “Star beat?”

“You felt it too, couldn’t you?” Banri pressed on as if he hadn’t heard Ren’s question. “The way you sang so freely like that, I’m sure you did!”

Confused as he was, Ren could only chuckle at Banri’s enthusiasm. Whatever this “star beat” was, it sounded beautiful.

“Could you sing again?” Banri glanced up at Ren shyly. “I want to feel the star beat again.”

A smile made its way across Ren’s face as he nodded. “Of course.”

With that Ren’s voice rose on the wind, all other thoughts fading away. Like a tide it rose and fell – lilting and gentle, yet brimming with emotion.

Ren perked up as Banri’s voice joined his, soft and timid. Glancing over, Ren saw Banri avert his gaze, a blush rising on his cheeks.

“Sorry…” Banri trailed off sheepishly. “Your singing sounded really nice, and…”

“That was great!” Ren gave Banri an encouraging smile.

A small smile flitted across Banri’s face as he hesitantly met Ren’s gaze. “Thanks, I guess.”

“Let’s sing together, you and me.”

Banri blinked. “Both of us?”

“Mhm!” Ren nodded enthusiastically. “I want to sing with you!”

Banri ducked his head shyly. “I’m not good at singing, but I can try…”

Ren held out his hand. “Don’t worry about it! I’m sure it’ll be fun!”

Banri furrowed his brow in contemplation. After a moment, he nodded, his expression brightening a little. “I’ll try it!”

“Thanks, Banri!” Ren’s heart skipped as his smile widened.

Raising his gaze skyward, Ren sang, pouring all of his emotions into his voice. Before long Banri joined in – timidly at first, though it gradually grew stronger as his nervous expression blossomed into a joyful grin.

The duo smiled at each other warmly, two melodies intertwining as their voices weaved together. Awash in their song’s harmonies, everything around them seemed to grow brighter and warmer. The night breeze softened to a gentle caress as the starlight above seemed to shine even brighter than before, filling their surroundings with light.

Gradually their voices drifted off as Ren and Banri leaned against each other, content to gaze peacefully at the night sky. Time seemed to stretch out and suspend, as if willing this moment to last as long as it could.

Mesmerized by the starlight, the duo’s thoughts drifted as they felt the constellations’ warmth shine down upon them.


End file.
